Chasing Down Love
by LilyGhost
Summary: When Stephanie attracts the wrong kind of attention she hits the coast, leaving Ranger to take matters of Stephanie and her safety into his own hands. A Ranger POV story.


**This is for Cindy who asked if I could do a story for the song "Love Runs Out" by OneRepublic. I try to avoid writing actual songfics now, choosing instead to write a story that I think complements the song. Hopefully that's what I've done here. Everything familiar belongs to Janet. All mistakes are mine.**

"Babe," I said into the phone, "get back here."

"No," came Steph's reply. "You can't give me a good enough reason to leave this beach, my ice cream, or my current mood. Someone in Trenton wants me dead, Joe probably hates me, and you've been going all crazy protective on me. Point Pleasant is a nice place to relax away from all that."

"Stephanie, think about this ..."

"I've done nothing _but _think about this," she told me. "I have my gun loaded and in reach. My cell phone is charged in case I need to make an emergency call, and I'm watching my own ass in between listening to the waves crash on the beach. When I'm back to feeling as indestructible as Wonder Woman, I'll head home. Until then ... I'm staying put."

I went silent on my end. Stephanie did have a point. No one knows where she is except me and my control room, so she is probably safer on the coast than here in the city. As a sudden selfish thought entered my mind, I sent up an automatic prayer for forgiveness - a subconscious habit leftover from a childhood spent with parents active in the Church.

"Are you really going to make me chase you, Stephanie?" I asked, as images of how I could protect her body while also being inside it flashed like the dreams I've been plagued with since first meeting this stubborn, curly-haired, extremely addictive woman.

"I just told you that I'm not going anywhere. And if I was, it'd be right back to Trenton. So why would you have to chase me, Ranger?"

That is a logical question. Too bad my answer is anything but. If _I _go to _her_, I'll have her attention, her body, and her thoughts all to myself while Tank hunts down Jenkle on this end. At Point Pleasant, there would be no chance of Joe showing up, no lunch at her parents' house, and Stephanie won't be able to get away from me this time. This latest threat to Stephanie's life might have just given me the perfect opportunity to save mine.

Instead of answering her, I gave Stephanie an order.

"Stay safe, Babe."

She sighed into the phone. "That's my goal. Staying safe and keeping my happy going."

I was on my way to help her with that. I stuffed some things into a bag in the event I ended up staying there longer than an afternoon. The beach _is _a big draw for Stephanie - as was the ice cream - but we both know she needed a break from the realities of her life for a while. And she deserved one. The last few weeks have been busy for her ... and for the people after her.

Which is why I stopped on five before driving out to the shore. Tank's door was closed, but a closed door never deterred me and I walked into his office without knocking.

"I'm heading out," I told Tank, when he looked up from a report he'd been reading.

"You going after her?" Tank asked me.

Everyone is aware of who the '_her' _is. Has been since I watched Stephanie walk towards me at the diner on the day that had forever changed us.

"Yes. Can't seem to help myself. Stephanie needs someone with her."

"You can say that shit to Morelli and he'd believe it, but you can't bullshit me," Tank said, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands behind his head. "Stephanie needs _you_, and we're all relieved that you're finally done running away from that fact. You're too easy to piss off when she's away from you."

It's interesting that both Steph and I were running. Except today, Stephanie is only running away from a doped-up, slightly crazy, dealer who is fucked because Steph arrested his supplier ... and the brains behind their organization. She doesn't usually take on large bonds, but she happened to be in the right place at the right time and snagged the guy without him realizing she'd been watching him. The precise reason why I don't lock up my files even though I know Steph reads every one if she's given a chance at them. Stephanie's uncanny ability to find someone without having to look for them is legendary around here.

I'm equal parts proud of Steph and scared for her. This isn't some Burg kid selling pot after school. This was a major heroin distribution ring, and Steph single-handedly shut it down for the time being and upset Jenkle in the process. Unless Jenkle is eliminated, and possibly the asshole behind bars right now, there will always be another minion sent out after Steph. We have to take out Jenkle - and every one intent on following his orders - for Stephanie to be safe alone.

"I'm easy to piss off," I told Tank, "despite where Stephanie is. I want to know whatever you have three seconds before you get it. I'm putting you in charge of things here while I take care of Stephanie. Don't fuck up. If something happens due to anything on your end, it won't be ignored."

Tank knew what I meant. If Stephanie was injured because of faulty or untimely information he provided, not even our friendship would save him.

"Steph and our men will be the _only _ones living through this," Tank promised me.

That's the exact answer I wanted from him. I picked up the bag I'd dropped at the door on my way in here and took the stairs to the garage. I had a Glock at my back, an ankle holster filled, and a knife in my boot. It's not normal beachwear, but they will save Stephanie's life if I'm the only thing standing between her and someone looking to hurt her. I beeped the Turbo unlocked and dumped my overnight bag in the back. Before I'd even pulled out of the garage, I was already counting down the minutes until I had my eyes on Stephanie again.

Even with the noontime traffic, I got to Point Pleasant in less time than I should have. I have a way with most things, and traffic is among them. I turned off Ocean Boulevard and parked, not caring about anything aside from seeing Stephanie safe and sound in front of me. Not surprising, the beach was crowded now that summer has hit its peak, but I spotted Steph immediately. I wasn't the only one. Every man - and even a few women - gave her appreciative looks as they passed by.

Steph said she had her gun with her, but from what little she's wearing, I couldn't see it unless she'd found a new one the size of a postage stamp and just as thin. Stephanie had on a pair of minuscule shorts that made her beautiful lotioned legs glow in the sun, and a bikini top that covered her breasts, but left enough skin showing around them to fuel a number of wet dreams tonight. The white shorts were so small I could see two, thin black straps peeking out from the waistband of the denim. I don't know exactly what she had on underneath them, but my eyes, hands, and dick were eager to find out.

Tonight won't be a dream for me. Every desire will be fulfilled, every spark ignited, and all fantasies realized. My instincts were telling me that her tormentor will make a move if not today ... then soon. And I'm not leaving her alone until he - or anyone he sends - is no longer a threat. If that played into my plan of claiming Stephanie, so be it. I'm skilled at handling multiple things effectively, so I can watch over Stephanie and also have her because I _am _that good at both ... guarding her and loving her.

I made no noise, but the way Stephanie's hand went to the back of her neck had me believing that the 'tingle' there had given me away.

"How are you supposed to be hiding, Babe, if you're sitting here looking like that?"

Stephanie got slowly to her feet and I followed her body intently with my eyes, appreciating her lack of clothing all the more. I was also pleased that Steph had managed to find a relatively quiet spot where she'd see anyone coming at her.

"Jesus, Ranger," Steph said. "You came real close to scaring the crap out of me. How can you get so close so fast?"

"Did you think I wouldn't come here to make sure you remain safe?"

She blew a curl off her forehead. "I guess not, but I thought you'd take longer, or send one of the guys to harass the snack food venders while they keep me under surveillance."

"This is one job I have a personal interest in, everything else has been put on hold so I can be the one watching your body today. And from what I can see of it so far, you don't have a gun anywhere on it."

"Everything's in my beach bag," Steph told me. "I've got extra bullets, my gun, stun gun, taser, and a box of Butterscotch Krimpets if things go really bad."

"You plan on knocking someone out with the box?" I asked her, knowing Steph would improvise and make a package of snack cakes into a weapon to save herself if she ran out of any other options.

That's only _one _of the things I love about her. Steph's will to survive rivals that of many soldiers I've served with over the years.

"No, I was going to eat them after I shot the fucker," Steph told me.

I couldn't resist. I pulled her towards me and kissed her slightly parted lips. If Stephanie accused me of taking advantage right now, she'd be correct.

"That's my girl," I told her softly, my lips lingering on her mouth.

Steph cleared her throat before speaking. Good. I can still affect all her senses.

"So ..." she said, carefully. "You came out here in the middle of a probably busy workday to do a weapons check?"

"No," I told her. "I had more of a_ 'Stephanie' _check in mind. Believe it or not, Babe, I followed you here to spend time with you, along with pulling guard duty. But I _will _do a gun check while I'm here."

Steph smiled, but then went into safety mode. She's learned a lot once she admitted she needed to.

"I haven't seen anyone who isn't here just looking for relief."

If Stephanie was hoping to relax me, those weren't the words to do it.

"Relief from the heat?" I asked, watching Stephanie's face.

"Yeah," she said. "That, too."

The thought of men hitting on Stephanie when I wasn't around to make them see just how dangerous that is had my jaw clenching. But Stephanie had been alone when I showed up, so she must have been successful in moving them along. Until now. _I'm _not going anywhere.

"They can find relief elsewhere," I told her. "This area of the beach is unavailable."

"The beach or _me_?"

"You," I said, not mincing words.

"You jealous?" Steph asked me.

"Do I have a reason to be?"

"Do you need a reason?"

"No."

"Because you want to be the only man making moves on me?"

"I want to be the _only ... _everything, Babe."

"What's your idea of_ 'everything'_?" Stephanie asked me.

I wouldn't normally give that much away so soon, but since Steph asked outright, she deserved the truth.

"_You_. Everything that you are, Steph, I want for myself. And you feel the same about me."

"Maybe ..."

"No maybes, Babe. We've got a limited amount of time to set things straight between us, so we need to make it count."

"Aren't you Mr. Romantic today?"

"Do you want me to be romantic?" I asked her, briefly thinking about her relationship with Morelli, and his view of romance being bringing Steph pizza and beer and belching _only _twice in front of her.

Steph tipped her head to the side, making the reddish strands mixed into her brown curls shine brightly in the afternoon sun.

"No. You suddenly talking about happily ever afters and sending me flowers every day would freak me out."

"Babe."

"I'm not saying that flowers or romance is bad, but I don't necessarily require them. As long as I know the man I'm with loves me unconditionally, respects me completely, and is willing to drive an hour out of his way to check on me when I could be in trouble, I don't need much more. Does that sound like anyone you know?"

"It's ringing a bell."

"Are you that guy, Ranger?"

"I'm that and more, Babe."

"It's about time. Can we finally talk about this? Take _us _seriously?"

"Yes. No more running. I'll always come after you, Steph, but I want you not to feel you have to run away from anything, including me."

"It's something I'll probably have to work at so it's not my first instinct, but I think I can do it."

"And I'll work on not locking you up in my apartment as soon as we get back to Trenton," I told her.

"In order to keep me safe or to have your way with me whenever the mood strikes?"

"I'd like you there for both. I understand you want room, Babe, and I'm willing to give you as much as you need, but in the future, you have to talk to me first before you take off. I've never tried to negotiate with anyone except my mother growing up, but I'll attempt it for you."

"Now that's love ..."

"It is, Steph. My version of it."

Steph's eyes suddenly went to the sand beneath our feet.

"This is where we get into trouble," Steph said, finally. "You adding onto the declarations of love you tell me."

"I can't be someone I'm not, Steph. But I will say what I feel and let you decide if that's what you want."

"I know what I want, Ranger, and I'm pretty sure it's been you all along, but feel away."

"Babe ..."

She sighed out of exasperation this time. "I meant ... tell me what you're feeling. I wasn't giving you permission to feel me up ... not yet anyway."

I tried not to focus on my memories of what Steph's body felt like in my hands, and instead get this discussion out of the way.

"I do love you, Steph. That was never up for debate."

"I know."

"You probably also know that I can commit fully to something I feel strongly about whether it's considered right or wrong."

I watched Steph's chest expand and contract on the word 'commit'. I didn't blame her. I went through three other word choices before deciding to just bite the bullet and use it. In the past, anything sounding even remotely like commitment had us both eyeing the exits.

"And what am I?" Steph asked me. "Something right or something wrong?"

"You fall into both categories, Babe."

Stephanie shoved the palm of her hand hard enough into my shoulder to make it move back an inch.

"You're a jerk," she told me.

"Sometimes," I told her, not joking at all.

I can be - and have been - an asshole to a lot of people. Her ex-boyfriend could testify to that one ... Morelli being my favorite target.

"Can you live with that?" I asked her.

"So your big speech after tracking me down ... is that you love me, but you're also an asshole?"

"Yes. Those are the two things I always want you to keep in mind. And maybe one will cancel out the other next time we get into a fight."

"It will help, but not get you completely off the hook," Steph warned me.

"Duly noted. Can we move past the _will they/won't they _stage now?"

"What 'stage' would you say is next?"

"The one where we're joined at the hips ..."

Another shove. "You're being an ass again, Ranger."

"You didn't give me a chance to continue, Babe. I was going to add to the hips statement, and say that we love each other, agree to do anything for the other, and refuse to give a damn how many people know it."

Steph smiled. "That's better. So you love me, can be an ass, and will do anything for me. Anything else?"

"That covers the highlights. Does that work for you?"

Steph paused before speaking. "Ranger, everything about you works for me. It has for a while and Joe picked up on it. He told me he didn't want to compete anymore."

As if he'd been any kind of competition to me?

"I'm not surprised Morelli bowed out. He is a cop, and could only turn a blind eye for so long. On my end, Tank has turned into a Mary Lou clone trying to get me to deal with this."

"Mary Lou would be flattered."

Tank _wouldn't._

"By the way ... I love you, too, Ranger."

"I know," I told her.

I had felt the exact moment Steph's feelings changed towards me, but I hadn't been ready to walk away from - or settling down with - her until today.

I slid one hand through Steph's hair and pulled her to me with the other, clutching her hip where those damn bikini bottoms were sticking out. I'll get to those, I promised myself. _Soon_. Stephanie opened her mouth to me immediately, and I would have gladly stayed out in the sun, in my black Rangeman uniform indefinitely except my gut was now tightening from something other than desire. I broke off the kiss and did a quick scan of the beach around us, and spotted a guy looking out of place by trying to blend in. He didn't. Not to me.

"Seems trouble has followed you, Babe," I told Steph.

She took a step back and scanned my body from boots to eyes through the sunglasses she'd slipped on so she could watch the guy without seeming to. Her blue gaze was so powerful I could feel it even if I couldn't see it.

"That will make the second time today it has," she told me. "One trouble I don't mind facing, though."

Steph quickly tugged on the Rangeman t-shirt she'd discarded, dislodging her sunglasses and making her take them off again. The t-shirt I recognized as one from the first order Ella ever put in for Stephanie. Her intention was to not look exactly like a comic book heroine, blowing the unsuspecting asshole away in a bikini top, I'd guess. Not that the shirt is much better. Now Steph appeared ready to do a spread for a hot rod magazine. And I have one in mind I'd really like to see her spread out on.

The memory of seeing my name embroidered across Stephanie's breast for the first time is an indelible one. And the fire generating low in my belly was moving like a speeding bullet straight to my groin. I was lucky I had on more clothes than Steph or everyone in a two mile radius would know just how quickly and thoroughly this woman got to me.

"Uhh, Ranger?"

"What, Babe?"

"Shouldn't your eyes be on the guy wanting to kill me?"

"They are."

"Nooo. They seem to be glued to my stomach."

"Didn't the men warn you that I have eyes _everywhere_?" I asked her.

"Yeah. A bunch of times."

"Then you understand that I can see not only him, but the idiot ducking behind that beach umbrella twenty feet from your right shoulder, plus all the skin you'd like to show me, Steph."

"Why do I have the feeling your Glock isn't the only gun you're thinking about right now?"

"When you're around, both are forefront in my mind."

"Really?"

"Yes. My need to protect you and my desire for you are forever fused, Babe. Get used to it."

Her sexy grin lit up the beach more so than the sun. I knew immediately that I'm ass deep in trouble, and not due to the dickheads now fifteen feet away from us and slowly creeping closer.

"Okay, then," Steph said to me. "Do your alpha male/protector thing, and then we can discuss that desire you mentioned."

"Count on it," I told her. "Which one do you want?"

"I'll take the umbrella peeper," Steph said, casually picking up her bag so she could reach whichever weapon she decided to use. I'd put money on the taser so she wouldn't cause panic in anyone who happened by.

The men were smart enough not to draw attention to themselves by having guns in their hands. My guess is that they were planning on watching Stephanie, then follow her out to her car, grabbing her there where she could be taken in - or out - with less chance of interference. My presence is obviously a concern, but one they thought a gunshot would solve once we were away from potential witnesses.

That wasn't _our _plan. I looked at Steph and she nodded back at me. She picked up her towel and flipped it over her arm, hoping to hide the taser in her hand. When the two men snapped to attention, sensing we were heading out, Steph tagged her guy as soon as she had a clear shot at him. He was on the ground before asshole number two took off running.

"Hah," Steph said, pulling out her cuffs, "that's _your _guy, so don't look at me to chase him down. I already zapped mine, _that one's _all yours. Just don't get hurt when you hurt him, because I believe we have plans for later."

I gave her a wolf grin. "Meet you at your car," I told her, and took off at an easy jog.

The runner didn't get very far. One vicious crack to the back of his head brought the guy down. I took pleasure in ramming my knee into his back even though he was showing no signs of struggling, and put the restraints on a little tighter than they needed to be. If the prick wanted to remain unharmed, he should have stayed home this morning.

No surprise, Steph had her man secured in the back of her car when I dragged mine over to her.

"Looks like _their _time ran out," I told Steph, nodding to the two men, "instead of yours."

"And _our _time is far from running out," Steph said back, making my dick harden in agreement.

I wanted her even more ... here, back home, or in - or on - the car I'd been thinking about earlier.

"You're okay?" She asked me, looking my body over again.

"Yes. You?"

"Uh-huh. You ready to ditch our company?"

"More than ready," I told her, and dropped a kiss on her mouth, before leading idiot number two to the Porsche.

Steph followed me to the police station, but I took both men in, not trusting myself in a roomful of cops ogling her. I had to leave Steph longer than I wanted to, but her smile when she saw me exit the station and head back in her direction, made up for the separation.

I leaned into her open window, my forearms braced on either side of it. "What now, Babe?" I asked. "Do you want to go home tonight?"

"No. Now ... I want to enjoy the beach," Steph said this time, "more ice cream, and _you_. And not necessarily in that order."

"I have no problem with that," I told her. "Would you like dinner instead of ice cream?"

I didn't want Steph to think I was only here for sex. We'll be having plenty of it, but I can wait until after she's been romanced. I've already taken note of two stores on my way to her that I'm sure would have something she'd like to wear if she felt shorts weren't dressy enough for the restaurant I'd take her to. The adrenaline, ocean air, and Steph so close to me, had me suddenly feeling a few romantic twinges. They weren't all that unpleasant, either.

"Dinner?" Steph asked. "Maybe later. Something is talking way louder than my stomach right now."

"And that is ...?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Steph told me.

With that promise, Steph got into her car and proceeded to raise her eyebrows when I didn't immediately do the same. I shook my head and got behind the wheel. I put in a call to Tank on the way to the hotel where I had a room reserved just in case Steph wanted to extend her 'vacation'.

"You both got someone watching over you," Tank said to me, instead of his usually greeting that matched my _'Talk'. _"Or else all your Mama's prayers for you are paying off."

"Spit out whatever you're hinting at, Tank. I'm not interested in wasting time tonight."

"The girlfriend of Steph's latest _'admirer' _didn't appreciate getting the shit knocked out of her this morning. As payback for the manhandling, she contacted our snitch on Stark. Jenkle was located quickly and has since moved onto a better place. And it seems Cambero had a little accident on the way back to his cell."

I knew what Tank was saying, and I have no regrets about my lack of feelings behind it. Not only will Jenkle not be after Stephanie anymore, neither would Cambero, and they would serve as a deterrent to anyone looking to take up where they left off.

"Anything else?" I asked Tank.

"Steph's car was traced to the PD out there. You had trouble?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle."

"You coming back tonight?" Tank asked, as close as he'd come to asking for relationship details.

"No."

"Good. Call me when you're on your way back so I have a chance to clear my shit out of your office."

"Your shit and your ass had better stay out of it, Pierre, or I won't be nice when I remove both," I told him, then punched the button to disconnect the call with a small smile threatening to give way.

The smile did form when I pulled into the hotel's lot and watched Steph park right beside me. She got out and waited for me beside my car. When I got close enough to her to inhale the coconut scent of the lotion she'd applied earlier, Stephanie stood up on tiptoes and kissed me there in the parking lot like I had kissed her the first time in hers long ago.

We were a little short of breath when our lips separated. Steph then curled her hand around mine and leaned into my arm as we walked through the lobby of the hotel and took the elevator to our room. That one kiss and weeks of anticipating this moment made us both edgy. Before I could fully appreciate the sight of her in them, I had Steph's shorts and bikini off, my tongue in her mouth, and my body easing inch-by-slow inch into the heat of hers, seconds after the door closed behind us. I made a silent vow to us both as I started moving, trying to bury myself deeper with each thrust, that I'd never let time, hope, or love, get away from us again.


End file.
